3rd Alphic Jackals
The 3rd Alphic Jackals are an elite Tempestus Scions regiment of the Militarum Tempestus. Little else is known about them in Imperial records. The 3rd Alphic Jackals joined with the forces of the Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter to liberate the Fortress World of Helwynd from the servants of Chaos. Regimental History *'The Chainsword and the Knife (998.M41)' - The Fortress World of Helwynd, its gradual corruption hastened by the Renegade Space Marines of the Company of Misery, declares itself the heartworld of the Empire of Despair. Helwynd slowly pollutes the other Imperial world in its system with its bleak message, each broadcast robbing hope and loyalty from all those who hear it. The doom-mongering reaches not only the divinatory arrays of the local Schola Progenium but also the keen ears of the Flesh Tearers Astartes on the nearby feral planet of Cretacia. Both the Flesh Tearers and Militarum Tempestus hasten to Helwynd with all speed. The Cretacians get there first, though to their mounting fury their Drop Pod assaults are swiftly countered by the Firestorm Nexuses that slide out from hidden bases in the planet's hillsides. Even the Stormravens and Thunderhawks that enter low orbit are forced to disengage by blistering fusillades of Lascannon fire. The planet's defence net seems all but impregnable and, for a time, the Flesh Tearers are held at bay. When the drop ships of the Tempestus Scions of the 3rd Alphic Jackals enter orbit, Tempestor Prime Vigilian volunteers his men for an orbital drop that he believes will thwart the defences. Turning his voidships so their hulls are parallel to the planet's surface, Vigilian orders his Scions to cram themselves into each of the ship's starboard airlocks before forcefully ejecting them towards the planet. Though each trooper is protected from atmos-burn by little more than Carapace Armour and an ionised body-shroud of pressed alloy, the Scions hurtle towards the ground in tight formation. Vigilian's gamble pays off, for the individual soldiers are small enough to evade notice from the automated defences below, and their energy signatures are light enough to register as a shower of space debris. Discarding their shrouds once they enter the atmosphere proper, the Scions activate their Grav-Chutes and glide through the night to land undetected in the heart of the enemy complexes. Here the 3rd Alphic Jackals are in their element, disabling one Nexus after another and holding the facilities against the rebel forces with grim resolve. As the defence network falls, the contrails of Flesh Tearers ships scar the skies once more, and the Space Marines make planetfall in great number. The carnage that follows is spectacular as the wrath of Cretacia's finest rips apart rebel soldier and Renegade Space Marine alike. Many of the planet's would-be rulers withdraw in the face of the fearsome assault, but they soon find their routes of retreat have already been cut off by cordons of Militarum Tempestus troopers. Those few vessels that attempt to escape off-world are shot down by their own Firestorm Nexuses, each now taken over by Imperial crews. The rebel forces are exterminated to a man. When the Space Marines holster their bloodied weapons and gather to make for their ships, the Militarum Tempestus have already left without a word. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours The regimental colours of the 3rd Alphic Jackals are not listed in current Imperial records. Regimental Badge The regimental symbol of the 3rd Alphic Jackals is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition), pp. 50-51 Category:A Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Tempestus Scions